


Toucha Toucha Touch me

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Dark John, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When touch becomes all</p><p>(Edit: Apparently my computer and the AO3 interface had a debate and this fic posted I think a total of six times. I have deleted all but this one but please do inform me if there is another floating out there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucha Toucha Touch me

He waits anticipating what is to come. Pain? Pleasure? Both? 

He hoped for both. That was the best outcome in his book.

He tried to hear anything. Any hint of what was to come but the headphones around his ears with white noise playing through them made it impossible. 

The blindfold cut off his sight well enough but he had eye pads taped over his eyes making it impossible to peek. He had been caught peeking and this was the solution to leave him in total darkness. 

He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

He felt like his body was a live wire. He could feel the air pass across his body.

He tried to sort out how many times he had felt the air change. Was the door to the room open or closed? Was anyone in the room with him? Or was he alone? He tried to use what was left of his senses to feel out what was going on. 

He growled in frustration. He hated the not knowing. He hated waiting. 

Then he felt the air differently. He could almost feel a hand above his chest. He thrust his chest up against the restrains that strapped him to the leather sling he was half sitting in. The almost heat vanished. 

He moaned at the lack of contact. 

“Please,” he whispered, “Please!”

He could almost hear a chuckle through the noise in his ears. 

He thrust himself up as high as he could go and then there was contact. He was pushed back into the sling hard. A tap on his chest informed him not to move.

He smiled. He had forced the contact. He had won.

He felt a sharp stinging smack on his right nipple followed by his left. Then there were hits to various parts of his exposed body. He tried to stay still but the more he was stimulated the harder it was to stay still. 

He cried out in frustration but the torment continued to beyond where he wanted nothing to ever touch him again. His brain was on overload from the sensation of his nerve endings being hit over and over.

And then it all stopped. 

He took heaving breaths trying to calm his self. He then realized that he had been crying and screaming. His throat felt raw. 

How long? His sense of time was shattered. 

He lay in the sling catching his breath and waiting for what was next and praying that there will be a next.

About the time that he was about to get wrapped up in his brain again, he felt a gentle stroke on his inner left thigh. He sighed and pushed his left leg towards the feeling. That got him a quick smack. He relaxed back and the touch continued gentle strokes first on his left then his right. He tried to not move so that this lovely feeling would continue. The strokes became harder. He sorted out that there were leather gloves on the hands that were touching him.

When one of the hands touched his balls he almost came. But he managed to get himself under control. He remembered the rule ‘You cum, we stop’. And stopping would be bad at this point. 

The hands left his body. He found himself thrusting towards the touch before he could stop himself. 

A slap on his inner thigh reminded him of his place in this. 

He steeled himself and resolved not to move no matter what they do.

It was not easy as he felt something tickling at his ribs. He tried not to react but a giggle escaped his lips followed by another and another. He tried to get himself under control but the tickling did not stop in fact it became more intense. His body writhed trying to get away from whatever was being used on him. 

Then all stopped. He was left panting from the exertion. All he could hear was the noise in his ears and the sound of his breathing. He worked on slowing his breath but it was hard.

He slowly found his brain taking over trying to analyze any data that he could find.

Then he felt a finger breach him in a most private place. He relaxed and focused on the sensation of that finger. Slowly one became two and then three. Pushing and pulling and stretching him. Readying him for what was to come.

The fingers withdrew and was quickly replaced with the warm solid feeling of a cock being inserted into him. As it quickly sank into him, he felt the breath pushed out of him. He steeled himself and relaxed at the same time. The cock went in to almost out slowly at first but picking up speed and vigor. He could feel the hips of the other slam into his thighs. He could feel the swing moving back and forth. 

Then he felt a hand on his cock. Rubbing and pulling as he was being reamed. He tried to hold back but the more friction the harder it was to keep that feeling in his belly from exploding. 

Just as it was about to be too much. He felt the cock twitch and explode within him and he let go right behind that screaming his pleasure for all to hear.

He collapsed into the sling glad it was there to support him while his cock was still spasming from the overload of sensations.

He felt hands removed the cuffs and straps that bound him to the sling. Earphones were taken off and the room was loud to him. The blindfold was removed along with the very soggy eye pads. He blinked even in the low light of the room. 

A face came into his visual range. He focused on it and only it.

“You with us pet?”

He nodded slowly not trusting his voice. He felt like he was floating.

The face chuckled, “Now why don’t we try to get up now.”

He shook his head no. He couldn’t stand yet. Not while he was floating.

“Sherlock, you know better.” came the command.

Sherlock let John help him out of the sling and over to a waiting cot. 

He turned his head to find that there had been an audience to all this. 

The thunderous applause overwhelmed him. He whimpered and thrust his head against John’s belly trying to make it go away.

“Shhhh shhhh, it’s Ok Sherlock. You were amazing and they want to express their appreciation,” John whispered into his ear while stroking Sherlock’s hair.

He felt John straighten up and say, “Seb, get everyone out. Show is over.”

Sherlock heard everyone leave but John. 

He rolled back on the cot and looked up at his Master.

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock on the forehead.

“You did wonderfully Pet,” said John, “I am so proud of you.”

John went back to stroking Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock leaned into the touch and allowed it to send him to sleep.

John watched Sherlock drift off. 

Seb entered carefully and John motioned him to join him.

“He is a treasure indeed,” said John, “remind me to reward Jim for finding him.”

“Yes Sir, “ came the reply.

John pointed to the floor next to him. Seb’s knees hit the ground before he realized he was doing so.

John unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock, “Since you got me in this state because I allowed you to play with my pet, it is only right you do something to pay me back.”

Seb put his hands behind his back and took his Master’s cock in his mouth allowing him to take his price.

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Dark John series
> 
> It's my birthday and this is my present to you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And dragonlover44, I did get your comment before the entry was delated. Thank you for your kind words.


End file.
